The Last Song
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Follow up to No Way Back. You're left with a gun going off but who really killed who? And what happens now? Will, Emily, and JJ all caught in a crossfire. Two go to live, are their paths intertwined or not?


Welcome to what has not been dubbed the In Your Honor set, so this is the next part a follow up to No Way Back. Enjoy.

x-x-x

You watch Will's body hit the ground and you feel so happy, so excited about what can now be your new life…

x-x-x

"Get out!" JJ glares at you, you have to dodge the plastic Pepsi cups she's throwing at you.

"Jennifer! Please let me explain." You beg with her, taking hold of her upper arm, she turns on you.

"I can have you arrested Emily Prentiss! Assault on a government agent!" She yells and pushes at your chest trying to get you away from her.

"JJ…please." You're too close to crying, that's when Casey steps out and glares at you.

"Get out of my restaurant. Now." She chases you outside. "You'll never step foot in this town again Emily, go back to where ever the hell you came from." You sigh and get in the truck, pulling Jack in a hug you cry into his fur before heading off down the road, back to the airport…back home.

x-x-x

"JJ honey what's wrong." Garcia asks on the other line as JJ bawls about an Emily Prentiss she met and was in love with.

"She tried to kill me Pen." Was the last conceivable thing Garcia heard before she starting looking for this so called Emily Prentiss.

Ambassador's daughter looked at for multiple murder cases. The daughter of Elizabeth Prentiss is being looked at for the murders of over 43 different people. FBI, CIA and Homeland Security are all looking into the files and checking her records. 'We have a strong case against Miss. Prentiss, I think we have our missing link.' Explains Arraon Hotchner of the Behavior Analysis Unit (BAU).

Garcia gasps and looks at the date, 1999 before she joined, hell before anyone joined, Hotch was still a newbie. She keeps going through the articles.

_Prentiss spotted at father's and Aunt's funeral, will more blood be split?_

_President fuming after Prentiss blamed for murders she's 'innocent' of._

_Ambassador Prentiss's daughter returned safely after 5 weeks._

_Prentiss kidnapper killed by own son._

"JJ…how much do you know about Emily?"

"She's a handy person, got hired to do odd and ends jobs…or at least she told me so…"

"She's the daughter of James Prentiss, the multi billion dollar murder for hire free lance agent."

"She seems to have followed in his footsteps."

"Jay, the BAU looked into her a few years back, either she's really good at hiding things or she's the most dangerous girl out there."

"She tired to kill me Pen."

"No, she saved you… you don't know what she was thinking."

"I don't care! She was taking me to my death!" JJ glared at the phone, how could her best friend side with someone she didn't even know.

"JJ, are you going to Will's funeral?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because he paid Emily to kill you."

x-x-x

You sit on the couch as the TV plays some annoying commercial explaining why the shark looking guy uses the ultra absorbent towels, he's a Billy Mayes in training, but poor Billy's dead. You scoff and pick yourself up from the old couch walking to the kitchen you pull out your phone and call Monties again.

"Emily, child it's time to move on." Casey answers and it rips at your heart. You've been home for a month and you've called Monties at least three times a day and each time Casey picked up. You know she feels for you, you've cried to her and she comforts you, but its not enough. She's told you to never try and contact JJ again, that she can't love someone that wanted to kill her. You fought your point and Casey just sighed and listened.

Time seemed to pass slower as days went by, nights came quicker than normal and mornings you had no real reason to get out of bed, if it wasn't for Jack you doubt you ever would. Then Casey tells you that JJ went back to work, with the FBI.

"Em, she's gone, I'm sorry."

"I want a number!" You yell, hot tears streaming down your face.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that." Casey talks to you like you're her child, you don't know if you like it or not, but you hate her answer.

"I want that god damn number Casey, I don't care if I have to kill you myself." You gulp and realize your mistake.

"Case, I'm sorry."

"Emily, don't call her, I know you wouldn't hurt her or me, but just let her live her life Emily." You hang up on Casey and grab the backpack on the counter, you were going to see JJ and explain yourself to her even if she didn't want to.

x-x-x

"Kenna?" JJ walks up to her friend.

"Jennifer!" Kenna wraps her arms around JJ and holds her tight.

"There's something you should know." Both women said in unison.

"You go first Kenna." JJ smiles at the girl.

"Will never got over the loss of you, he left a letter saying he married me out of pity."

"I… Will hired Emily Prentiss to kill me." JJ looks down at her feet, Kenna chuckles putting her hand over her mouth. She looks up at JJ.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head and laughs, pulling JJ into another hug. "At least she did the right thing, where is she, the way you spoke of her that night I thought for sure you two were inseparable."

"I… made her leave." JJ looks at her feet.

"JENNIFER!" Kenna smacks JJ's arm. "The first good person in your life and you let her walk!" JJ looks up at Kenna and nods, she turns to run toward her car but stops when she sees you standing a few feet from her.

"JJ."

"Go away Emily."

"Emily? As in the Emily?" Kenna steps forward, taking JJ's hand in hers.

"I um…guess I made a mistake in coming here… I'm sorry Jennifer." You turn around and start walking back out of the hilly cemetery.

"Emily! Stop right there." You turn to see three guns pointed right toward your head, eyes wide you go for your gun.

"Don't you even dare!" A young bulky male steps forward.

"Morgan!" JJ steps forward and pushes his gun down to the ground. "Boys! Put your guns down." You wait as the other two men don't move. "Now!" She yells at them and the scrawny pale boy throws his gun at her feet, you try and not laugh.

"Emily Prentiss you're under arrest for the attempted murder of federal agent Jennifer Jareau. The murder of Will Lamontange and…" The older male turns you around hooking handcuffs to your wrists.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! She never hurt anyone." JJ pushes the guy away from you. You feel her take the handcuffs off you and turns you around. "Get out of here right now if you know what's good for you." She snarls at you. You duck your head so you don't have to look into her hate filled eyes and nod.

"I'm sorry…" You turn around and start walking away when you here the other female speak up.

"Emily…Wait." You stop but you don't turn around. "I… I've know JJ since I was born. She's always known what to do, and was always there for me. I think you should tell her what you came here to tell her." You take a deep breath before turning around to face the woman, when you look at her you realize who it is.

"I'm sorry about your husband."

"Shut up and tell her." She laughs and you smile at her.

"Jennifer Jareau, I knew from the moment I found out who my hit was that I wouldn't ever kill another person in my life, at least for hire. I'm sorry I dragged you along for such a long time. I love you Jennifer." You look up at her and see her wipe tears from her eyes.

"Tell me about the boys." She glares at you and you know you have to.

"They shot my father and aunt in the back, when they found out they didn't die right away but were in such pain they couldn't move they tortured them. They gutted my father, making my aunt watch, when they finished with him they choked my aunt so many times stopping right before she passed out each time…. Till…" You wiped the tears streaming down your face away. "Till she grabbed one of the boys head and slammed it into the ground, they beat her till she died." You stop and look at JJ and she nods for you to go on, before you do you check to make sure the men put their guns away. They had, and they looked like they were affected by your story. "I had a letter delivered to me three weeks after their deaths from my father. It explained every job, hit, miss, person anyone he ever had anything to do with. He wanted me to follow in my mother's foot steps not his, but I was already trained in his. I packed up my things and spent a month tailing two of the boys, when they got together again, they were torturing a little girl. She was six years old, they took her from her bus stop, broke her arm before I was able to get to her, when I let her out of their hands I told her to run to the road, I sent Jack with her she ended up running home." You look back at the dog sitting a couple of yards away. "She ran home and is now nine years old." You smile "I tied the boys up and for a week slowly tortured them, right under the cops noses. I actually think the FBI too, it was in a barn outside of the town they found their bodies there…"

"Emily… Were you going to kill me?"

"No."

"You held a knife to my throat! How can you say that!"

"I had to think, and if I wasn't going to do anything he would've hurt you!" You break down and cry. "I could never hurt you Jennifer, did you not hear what I told Will… How dare you think you can take an amazing woman from this world, If I was willing to give up my life for JJ forever it definitely doesn't start till your dead."

"Little mellow dramatic there kid aren't ya?" You turn and see Casey walking up to the group. "It's good to see you Emily." She quickly hugs you before walking over to JJ. "Honey, she's madly in love with you, calls everyday. It's driving me insane. Kido, you need to follow your heart, because it's leading you in the right direction." She hugs JJ and you're confused, you can't tell if Casey was pushing her toward you or away. "Any way, you two would make a cute couple." She smiles brightly at JJ and then walks away, dragging Kenna and one of the agents with her, the others follow but the tall skinny ragged boy has to be pulled by the large muscular man.

"JJ…" You look at her hopefully.

"I… missed you." she looks at you, stepping forward she wraps her arms around you and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry." You warp your arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I won't ever leave you again." You hold her as she cries into your shoulder, you look up and see the men from before standing with Casey and Kenna and a new woman you haven't seen before, you can see the smiles on the women's faces clearly, and the muscular male is also smiling. You figure you'll know their names soon enough, if you stay in JJ's life.

x-x-x

"Al, Kenna, Alice! Stop it right now! I swear aren't you old enough yet to get along!" JJ yells from the 'adult' table to the three 'children' at the other table, she ends up losing two rolls from the basket she was holding. JJ had explained that the family had grown but her grandparents had still refused to get a larger table, so Kenna, Alice, and Al, even though were all legally adults, still had to sit at the children's table.

"Sorry Jen!" They all yell in unison and then go right back to their bickering. You look at JJ as she rolls her eyes and hands you the basket, you pass it along to Casey taking the one that fell on the table instead.

"Morgan pass the roast beef?" JJ glared at the man from earlier.

"Aw Jay don't unbeef my beefcake!" The younger blonde who was sitting next to Morgan said.

"Don't worry sugar mama, I got all the meat I need." He smiled sweetly at the blonde and hands JJ the plate of beef.

"What the hell…" You mutter to yourself, so far you figure the leader of the team never smiles, his name was Hotch… still no first name. Rossi was the eldest of the group and everyone called him mom… it was very creepy, but he seemed to enjoy it. Morgan aka Derek aka Beef cake aka the muscle was just that the muscle but the sweetest man you've ever met. Reid, the boyish skinny boy was very protective over JJ, to the point it was making you a tad jealous. Then there was the blonde… you waited for a name still but you doubt it'll ever come out, she has so many nicknames its driving you crazy. They were JJ's team, her family away from family…or well close to family too. They had all traveled with her to the funeral showing their support in their own ways. Hotch had told stories of his son Jack, everyone got a laugh when your dog came bounding into the room, his first steps, his first words, Jack seemed to be the apple of his eye. Morgan played ball with the kids and the men keeping them happy.

"Jenny!" You hear Andrew yell from the other room and he comes right into the dinning room hugging JJ from behind.

"Andrew not today!" she glares at the man. Jonny finally stands up giving you a look that makes you stay seated.

"Andrew, get out. This is a family dinner I told you that when you called me. Jennifer is not interested in you, go home Andrew." Jonny sits back down without looking up he adds. "You know your way out." You gawk at the man and hear Andrew scoff then stalk off. Morgan looks at Jonny and gives him a high five.

"Good job man! If someone like that was bugging my sisters I doubt I'd be able to be that nice."

"Oh come on Derek, we all know we wouldn't ever find the body!" Rossi jokes and you see Hotch almost smile as everyone laughs.

"We're here!" someone yells from the door, you turn and look just in time to see another throng of people walk in.

"Ms. Lamontange!" Kenna's mother stands up with JJ's mom and they walk over and hug the woman.

"How good to see you!" JJ's mother smiles.

"Not on the best of occasions but we take what we can get." She smiles. "Jonny, Jeremy, Jennifer, Kenna," she just goes through the list. "Good to see you all."

"Grandma La!" Jasmine worms out of her seat and runs to hug the woman's legs.

"Who…is that Will's mother?" You lean over and ask JJ

"Yup."

"Wow…" Your shocked that she would show up, thinking maybe she doesn't know the story of what happened.

"Casey dear." She smiles sweetly at her.

"Ah Nancy! You really don't visit as often as you use to." Casey leaves the table and you feel massively exposed. JJ takes your hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm older now, and it's a rough trip from here to there!" They hug and you swear you've never seen so much affection in your life.

"Nancy, I'd like you to meet Emily." JJ stands up, pulling you with her.

"Emily…" She looks you over and you can feel everyone's eyes burning holes into you. "Hmm…." You feel the holes go from pinpoints to craters. "You did well this time young Jennifer. I approve!" Your immediately swept into a hug and Casey is standing behind her telling you to hug the woman back, so you do.

"Come join us for dinner, kids find a spot anywhere you can." JJ's mother instructs and you watch as a bunch of kids run into the kitchen to gather food.

"That's Nancy's children, grandchildren, stepchildren, and any child in need." JJ explains to you.

"Well I'll be. Will was her son right?"

"Yes."

"Why are they all so young?"

"Nancy had Will at 17."

"Oh."

"She's now only 40."

"Will was 23?"

"That's what I just said." JJ smiles at you. "Why Prentiss how old do you think I am?"

"I…I…"

"Don't answer that!" Casey interrupts you. "Will was always the weird kid, he wanted an older woman, Jennifer here is 28 this year."

"Damn you Casey! I was just about to get her in the hot seat."

"Just about to! My god I was stuttering, and scared!" You laugh. "For the record, I'm in my 30's."

"For the record." JJ smiles. "I don't give a damn" She leans over and kisses you lightly. You just grin like a fool till Jasmine pokes you and whispers.

"You're drawing my attention away!" she proclaims, you smile and ruffle her hair as she curls into your lap.

"So Prentiss…You'll be looking for a new job soon won't you?" Hotch looks at you questioningly.

"Um yes I guess so."

"We have an open spot…if you think your good enough." He gives a half grin.

"Well sir don't I need training?"

"I can handle that." He nods.

"When do I start?" This time JJ squeals and wraps her arms around your neck, Jasmine laughs and runs away from you two. You pull JJ into your lap and kiss her lightly, pressing your forehead against hers.

"Well… looks like you can't get rid of me too easily." You say softly against her lips making her laugh.

x-x-x

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, pull back on this part right here called the…" You glare at Morgan and take the gun from him.

"I killed more people than you've met before you were born kid."

"I'll take that as a complement." You look at him. "I'm not much younger than you." He laughs and steps back letting you take aim. You blast through all the set up targets in seconds before laying the gun down, safety on.

"Damn…I'm glad you've got my back in the field." He pats your shoulder and gives you a grin. You smile and follow him back to the car.

"Anything I need to know about the team?"

"Hmm… Hotch is divorced, Garcia is my girl." He grins. "Reid is going to be all over your ass while you and JJ are together."

"While? No, I'll be with her forever." He smiles and nods.

"Rossi is…"

"Rossi." You both say and laugh.

"You'll fit in just fine." He slings an arm over your shoulder. "Don't worry about them not liking you, just get on Garcia's good side and take very good care of JJ and you'll be fine." You poke Morgan in the side.

"Tell me about them, what I need to know, watch out for."

"Don't hurt JJ, and you'll be a oh Kay."

"That's not what I asked, what are their weaknesses?"

"See, now that's something you'll have to learn for yourself, but I'll give you a hint, JJ really likes family. The idea of a family, we are her family sorta, you saw how many people gathered after Will's funeral. Big, strong, protective family, always there for each other." He looks at you. "Kids that have a lot of people to care for them, are you willing to give that to her Emily?" You stare at him thinking. "I hope so, because she really does like you, we've never seen her happier."

x-x-x

"Prentiss!" Hotch calls you up into his office for a third time that day you head up the open rise stairs and into his office giving Morgan a shrug as you pass.

"Emily, you've been here 5 months, you work well with the team."

"Sir if I may just get to the point." You fear your being too forward but Hotch could take hours to tell you what's going on.

"You're being transferred." You jaw drops and you swear if his desk wasn't in the way it'd be hitting the crappy carpet on the floor.

"Where to?"

"You're going to a…more classified field." You scoffed.

"What if I say no?"

"You can't, if you fail at the transfer you'll lose your job with us."

"Hotch, you know this isn't fair." He nods, you want to take his black-checkered tie and choke the snot out of him.

"Pack your things Agent Prentiss." He stands and you know that he's telling you good-bye in his own way. You nod and walk out of his office straight to JJ's.

"Jennifer we should talk…" You walk in and the smell of fresh coffee hits you.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to transfer?" she looks at you with tear filled eyes, she's so pathetic looking that if you didn't know better you'd think she was 12 and someone just kicked her favorite puppy.

"I don't Strauss is making me!"

"Call your mother, get her to force Strauss's hand." You laugh, ever since your mother met JJ they have been the most powerful thing the FBI has ever seen, between your mother's pull and JJ's media access, they are unstoppable.

"Jennifer you know as sure as I do that I shouldn't do that."

"Fine." JJ walks over to her desk phone and dials your mother's emergency phone.

"Jennifer!" You snap and she glares at you till you shut your jaw.

"Ambassador, you remember the favor you owed me," She grins. "You daughter has been called up for special operations with the CIA." You hear your mother gasp and yell into the phone. "Ma'am I understand, call Strauss please, yes I'll talk to you soon." JJ hangs up and looks at you.

"I cant believe you did that." You huff at her and she wraps her arms around you.

"You left that life for a reason." You nod, you did, you left your life for a family, kids, JJ.

"I know." You kiss the top of her head. "I'll talk to Strauss."

"Good." JJ smiles and lets you go.

x-x-x

You find yourself staring at the ceiling of the plane. So your plans didn't work out so well. You're on your second mission after only two weeks with your new team. You figure that most of them dislike you from the way they glare at you and talk to you. You miss the BAI, you didn't think it was possible with all the evil you see there but you miss your family. Plus you've only see JJ two days out of the 14. You wonder what she's doing at this moment, you hoe she's happy because at least one of you should be.

"Come on Prentiss, times up." Your partner ribs you and helps you up. "So tell me more about her."

"What's to know?" You walk over to Jack's cage and let him out, you hate the rule where he's to be caged in flight, Hotch never caged Jack.

"She nice?" The older man asks, Rick was a good enough looking guy but he had a good 10 years on you, you know he was just conversing with you, it wasn't like he cared.

"Very."

"Cute?"

"Yeah…"

"Why'd you leave the BAU?"

"Forced."

"You know, I can see if I can get you put back there."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're not happy, plus even if you are as good as they say, you're a better profiler and you've changed."

"Thanks…I think" You smile at him.

"Your welcome, now are you ready? We have an hour to get this guy."

"Yup." You grab Jack's CIA issued leash.

"Let the dog off the god damn leash. It's stupid rules with him. Seriously that dog's smarter than Cosely's 18 year old son…hell he's smarter than Cosely." You laugh letting Jack off the leash, Cosely is another member of the team; he's not the brightest color in the crayon box.

"Thanks, I didn't really leash train him." You deboard the plane with everyone else. "Rick, did you ever not fulfill a hit?" He looks at you.

"Depends with them or alone?"

"Either."

"Yes, a four year old boy."

"What!" You've had some outrageous hits but that takes the cake.

"A four year old boy, Jonathan agley. His father was put in Git, and asked us to kill his son to protect his legacy."

"Rick, why didn't you pull the trigger."

"He was crying when I found him, I couldn't."

"Did you ever know a hit?"

"I killed my hire."

"Well than, Prentiss We'll get along just fine." He throws an arm over your shoulders.

"Yeah Rick, just fine!" You smile at him and line up to get your hit.

x-x-x

"You must be agent Jareau." The sheriff walks up to JJ.

"Yup, Thomson right?" He nods. "Agent Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Doctor Reid."

"Good, we have another crime scene to go to you ready?"

"Sure, Reid and I will go to the station." JJ says and walks to an SUV.

"Want to call Emily?" Morgan cuts JJ off.

"She's in Korea again."

"Man," He rubs the back of his head. "Go ahead call."

x-x-x

"Prentiss." You roll over grabbing your phone before anyone wakes up.

"Emily." You smile when you hear JJ's voice on the other line.

"Hey,"

"I didn't wake you did I? Because I didn't mean to. Oh I'm so sorry…"

"I wasn't asleep yet." You smile.

"Liar." You can hear her smiles through the phone.

"JJ, I miss being home, with you and the team, and just being home." You have to hold back the tears.

"Em, don't you cant keep getting unfocused."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"I want to be there with you."

"We're on a case anyway, and Reid says hi." She laughs and you do to.

"Hi Reid." You hear JJ tell Reid hi.

"Em, move time." Rick pushes your arm.

"Ok. Jay I got to go."

"Stay safe."

"Will do." You hang up and see Rick on the phone walking the team up.

"Prentiss, he's all yours." Rick hangs up and you lead the team out into the forest. You keep looking behind you and see everyone's scowling at you.

"Side attack!" You hear yelled and turn around seeing a group moving against your team.

"Stand your ground!" You yell and run toward the group.

x-x-x

"Prentiss…You're going home." Rick hands you a piece of paper with his name on it and a phone number, then he hands you a picture. "Go find my wife… she needs to know I'm alive still."

"No Rick, you go see her."

"I got called for a six month tour in Iraq."

"Oh Rick…ok." You hug Rick and board the plane with Jack. James comely walks up to you sitting across from you.

"Thank you, I almost died out there." James takes out his handkerchief and wipe away the blood from Jack's muzzle.

"You would've done the same for me." You laugh as Jack tries to avoid James's hand.

"I hope…"

"James, You would've, I know you're a good kid." You smile at him and he relaxes.

"Emily, would it be ok if I visit you sometime?"

"James…" You know he knows about JJ.

"I don't have family, or much family anymore and when I get home its so lonely."

"Yes, that'd be fine." He looks at you like he's going to cry and you pull him into a hug. "I'll talk to Rick about getting you out of there." You promise and he nods against your arm.

When James finally falls asleep, him and Jack were fighting each other for couch space but gave up and snuggled against each other. Rick walks in and sits next to you.

"You called."

"How olds James?"

"20."

"How long has he been with the team?"

"Since he turned 16."

"Rick it's time to let him go."

"Emily, he's not going to Iraq with us."

"Rick don't beat around."

"He's going to a new sector of the FBI."

"Good." You nod and look over at James and Jack. "Tell me about him."

"He's like you, his mom died early on and his dad took him on hits, his dad was killed in front of him when he was 10. He was shuffled from foster home to home. He ended up in Sparky's place and well now he's here. You know I never thought he'd be following Sparky." Rick explains and his age shows through "He was 11 when we met, don't let him out of your grasp Em." You nod and hold your breath.

"I want him to be a profiler."

"I'll see." Rick rests his hand on your knee. "Could I take Jack?"

"I…I can train you another but Jack and I…"

"I understand."

"Stay home for a while."

"I'll see."

x-x-x

JJ sits in the police station going through each file, Reid sitting across from her, watching her work.

"Dog!" An officer yells as a huge dog comes bounding toward him. JJ looks at the dog and laughs.

"Jack!" JJ gets on her knees and hugs the dog. "Where's your mom?"

"Right here." You smile as JJ runs up and hugs you, her arms around your neck and yours around her waist. You laugh when Jack curls up at your feet, JJ buries her face in your neck and sighs.

"I'm so glad you're here." She almost sobs into your shoulder. You just kiss the top of her head and hold her close to you.

"Garcia said it was a hard case." JJ nods and holds on to you.

"How long?"

"Forever." You feel her pull back a little and look down at her with a smile. "I changed back to the BAU." She latches on to you. again.

"Good to have you back Agent Prentiss." You can tell she's smiling by the way she speaks, so you just hug her closer to you and rest your head on hers.

"JJ, Prentiss." Hotch comes in the room with Morgan and Rossi right behind. "Good to have you back." You swear he almost smiles but then its gone. You barely had time to breath when Morgan wraps you in a bear hug.

"Finally! I missed you."

"Derek she can break you know!" JJ laughs and it warms your heart.

"So big bad Prentiss tell us all about your adventures?" Morgan jokes and you roll your eyes.

"I'm here to find an unsub."

"Alright! You caught up on the case?"

"Yes sir." You respond looking over at Hotch.

"Good, JJ, Prentiss go to the parent's house, interview the child. Morgan, Rossi, go to the new crime scene, Reid and I will go over the Geographical profile. And Morgan call Garcia ask her to dig into the family."

"Ok Hotch." Morgan walks past you, squeezing your shoulder as he passes. You feel JJ guide you out of the station.

"It's so good to have you back." You hear her whisper to you and you smile taking her hand.

"I'm glad to be here, my group disbanded, I'm still on the watch list but Rick promised to send me home. To not call on me again, unless he was desperate."

"I don't want you to distance yourself from them if you don't want to."

"I don't want to distance myself from you. I miss you Jennifer." You squeeze her hand. "I miss my family. My life, I want a different life from what I had."

"I want you to be happy Emily."

"I am, when I'm here with you, my family." You look over at her. "Jennifer, there's no other place I'd rather be."

"Emily, things have been, complicated since you left." You look at JJ nervously. "There was an…investigation into some cold cases, that you were involved in." she pauses and you nod wanting her to go on. "Hotch Believes you killed some but… its your past."

"JJ, are you telling me I lost their trust?"

"No…I'm not so sure. Talk with Morgan.: You nod, Morgan is the first person who needs to be able to trust you. You stand at the front door next to JJ as she knocks.

"JJ." An older woman answer the door. "This must be Emily." She smiles warmly at you.

"Prentiss." You shake her hand.

"This one speaks very highly of you."

"Seems some things never change." You look around the house, white carpet leads into the living room, dark cherry woods were used and accented with the leather furniture. You look at the fireplace mantel and see dozens of photos, some of the woman surrounded by children others of two younger woman not much different than you or JJ.

"So down to business, I'm guessing your not hiding here this time." She smiles warmly at JJ.

"Not this time. But we do need to speak with your girls."

"They should be back soon, they went up to the store." You look over at her and sit across from her when she asks to sit, JJ sits next to her.

"They say she's still alive."

"We have no evidence against it." You say as the door opens, the two men from the photos are now standing in front of you.

"Jennifer." They flank either side of JJ. "We heard your closer to catching the unsub."

"We are, but we need to know…we're you in the ark by the elementary school the day Sam was taken?"

"Actually…yes we walked through it to get home."

"Why JJ?"

"Because we think he's scooping out victims in the park."

"So he followed us…he knows where we live?"

"We don't know for sure but… maybe."

"Are we safe?" The young blonde asked.

"Here, very." JJ took her free hand. "I'll get Sam back." JJ looks up at you "We will get Sam back." All you do is nod, saying no to JJ is like saying yes to getting sprayed by a skunk, it's just wrong.

x-x-x

You walk down the halls of the tiny police station on the phone with Rick and a few other guys, getting a pulsing pain behind your eye.

"Hey ya'll shut up!" You scream. "Good now listen. I want you all here and tearing up the town till we find this girl. We have about 26 hours."

"Right, we're on our way Emily." You smile trusting your other team.

"Good." You hang up and go find JJ. You wrap your arms around her and kiss her temple. You know it wont take long for your guys to find the missing girl, then you'll go home with JJ and move onto another case. So now to you it's just a waiting game.

"What'd you do?" JJ asks smiling up at you.

"Nothing you want to know about."

x-x-x

You roll over and grab your phone having to remind yourself that the body next to you isn't just some random guy laying next to you but JJ, so you try to be gentle but you fail and fall out of the bed.

"Prentiss."

"Emily?" JJ groans and you smile looking at her from the floor.

"Go back to sleep Jen."

"Ok, Emily we got a lot to hand to you, ready?"

"Sure."

"Robert Pickens lives in the area on the edge of the park, we traced back some random web cameras set up in the park area. So we staked out the house figuring he'd slip up sooner or later. Oh and did he, he's got the girl, she's physically ok, do you want us to go in or do you want us to wait?" You run through the new facts.

"Stay there, I'm calling my boss right now, if he does anything, and I mean anything go in." Looking up and you see JJ looking down at you. "I'm on my way."

"Alright." Rick hangs up and you kiss JJ lightly.

"We got him, we just need to wake Hotch up and get the team to this ass holes house."

"Get up then, lets go save her." JJ smiles pulling you to your feet. You throw a pair of jeans to JJ putting on your own. You smile when JJ passes and kisses your shoulder.

"Jennifer who is gonna wake Morgan up?" You ask and she pokes her head around the corner from the bathroom pointing at you.

"I do it all the time, its all you baby."

"Shit…" You chuckle and grab your phone calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"I got a lead, well… I know where the girl is."

"I'm up, meet downstairs in five."

"You wanna call everyone else?"

"Fine." You grin widely as you hear this. JJ grabs your arm and pulls you out of the room.

x-x-x

You lay out the facts and the team loads into three trucks, you take the one with Morgan because you want to make sure he knows you got his back.

"Prentiss for the last time!" He looks at you. "I know you were forced into leaving, I know you didn't leave me. So I know you have my back, and damn it I have yours too." You smile and a tear rolls down your cheek.

"That's like as close to an I love you that I'll ever get from you isn't it?"

"Aw hell no girl, you just gotta wait for that one." He smiles and winks at you and you chuckle. When you guys get the house you pull over and jump from the car, meeting up with Rick, he explains where Sam is being held and the best way to go in, Hotch tells them to tag along behind everyone just in case. Standing in front of the door JJ at your side your heart is racing, you feel the heat in your face and hear the blood in your eardrums. Morgan nods to you and your off, rushing through the door guns out screaming FBI at the top of your lungs, so loud your throat burns. You see JJ run for Sam and Morgan and Rick take down the unsub. Looking around your very proud of your work, you holster your gun and start walking toward JJ. She smiles and picks Sam up walking toward you, suddenly her smile disappears, and you're about to ask what's wrong when you feel a blazing heat in your side, right under your arm. You can hear JJ screaming and guns going off, you feel a weight landing on you and you can't tell what the hell it could be till a wet nose is pressed right against your cheek bone. You smile because Jack is there, protecting you, and then JJ's right there crying, then that's it.

x-x-x

Ok so like really worried about this one, I personally think its not top notch, tell me what you think and yes… there will have to be more after this, tell me what you'd like to see happen. They'll all be named after songs from Foo Fighters cd In Your Honor, just disk one b.c. that's all I have.


End file.
